


Gratitude

by Karartegirl99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonah wins, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Imbalance, whyyyy are their names so similar why do i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99/pseuds/Karartegirl99
Summary: Jonah dissuades Jon from killing him, and rather generously grants him and his friends sanctuary in the Panopticon, asking very little in exchange.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Gratitude

Jonah hadn’t left the Panopticon since the change, and it had started to look like he wasn’t going to. But Jon and the others were practically right outside his door. Come to kill him, ostensibly. Jonah went out ahead to meet them, and it was barely a matter of a few carefully placed words before any resistance shattered. From there, it was easy enough to convince them to follow him back to the tower, though at points Basira had to be practically wrangled. They got there in the end. When given the choice of the horrors outside and the relative safety of Jonah’s company, the decision was obvious, even if none of his employees wanted to admit it.

Now, Jonah was back in his place of power, only this time, his Archive sat beside him. Jon was still adjusting. He still flinched whenever Jonah ran a hand along his back, or grimaced when he Saw something particularly awful. He never spoke, but Jonah could see the bitterness in his eyes whenever they met his. (And Jonah made sure that their eyes met often.) But Jon had given up on trying to ‘smite’ him, so they were making progress.

It was perhaps a bit unfortunate how stubborn his Archive was being, but at least he was no longer wandering the wasteland with his swarm of assistants in tow. Now, said assistants kept to the lower levels of the tower, being unable or unwilling to bear the Eye’s presence in full. Jon seemed content enough to watch them from a distance. Jonah would let him go down to visit on occasion, though not too often. He was trying to wean Jon off of his more human attachments.

It was as Jon was coming back from one of these visits that it happened. He returned to his place by Jonah’s throne, and Jonah was just about to Look elsewhere when Jon said, “Thank you.”

“Hmm?” Jonah was not entirely sure he’d heard correctly. Jon hadn’t been facing him, and his voice had been barely a murmur. “What did you say?”

“T-Thank you,” Jon said, louder this time. “For, er. For not killing them.”

A grin spread across Jonah’s face. “You’re quite welcome, Jon.”

Jon shivered and kept his gaze fixed out of one of the many windows. Quite like a cat, Jonah thought, responding to his name being called but trying to hide it. He reached out to pet Jon’s hair and watched as Jon struggled to keep his breathing steady.

Yes, it had been a long journey to reach this point, but well worth the wait. And if there was even the slightest chance that Jon would thank him for more than just his mercy, then Jonah was more than willing to wait a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you should know, the working title was "(golden girls voice) thank u for sparing my friends"
> 
> also, does anyone remember what the time window for posting is? is it before or after 8 EST?


End file.
